Snöfland
Snöfland Snöfland ist die kleinere, wenngleich ältere der beiden Provinzen des Reiches. Alles hat hier seinen Ursprung. Es ist in seiner Mehrheit relativ flach. Und auch nicht sonderlich groß. Die Einwohner Snöflands fluchen nicht, und haben auch keinen Geschlechtsverkehr oder einen Trieb dazu. Sie sind einfach da, und möchten freundlich sein. Sie sind ängstlich, und fühlen sich besonders im Sommer sehr unwohl und reagieren gerade dann mitunter sehr panisch auf unvorhergesehenes. Es handelt sich bei der Bevölkerung Snöflands um keine homogene Masse: Die Mehrheit besteht aus humanoiden Kaninchen, Bärchen, Ottern, Murmeltieren etc., aber auch aus Menschen (homo sapiens). Allerdings sind dies Menschen, die in anderen Ländern als „geistig/psychisch beeinträchtigt“ eingestuft würden (hochsensible, strukturell naive, ängstliche Personen). Herrschaftsform / Staatsform: Snöfland genießt innerhalb des Reiches eine politische Autonomie. Staatsoberhaupt ist der Chef – staatstragende Gesetze bedürfen seiner Unterschrift. Jedoch verwaltet sich Snöfland weitegehend selbst – und unterhält eine eigene „Streitkraft“, den „Snöffischen Landsturm“, eine mit Sensen, Dreschflegeln, Schrotflinten und altertümlichen, behlfsmäßigen Schußwaffen ausgerüstete Bürgermiliz. Vergleichbar in etwa mit der britischen „Homeguard“ im zweiten Weltkrieg. In der großen Armee des Reiches dienen keine Snöffländer – ausgenommen eine Abteilung Marineinfanterie. Snöfland konnte, bzw. mußte sich eine „pro forma“ Einheit aussuchen, das es für das Reich stellen mmßte – und die Snöffländer wählten sich die Marine dazu aus. Snöfland ist in 14 Grafschaften unterteilt, die von Adeligen Grundbesitzern beherrscht bzw. regiert werden. Diese „Landlords“ finden sich regelmäßig in einer Versammlung, dem snöffischen House of Lords, zusammen. Selbstverständlich werden diese Lords nicht gewählt – ihr Stand ist erblich. Da die Snöffländer aber alle sehr alt werden, kann sich niemand daran erinnern, das jemals einer der Lords gestorben wäre. Die Lords sind Lehensherren, d.h. die Snöfländer sind ihrer Herrschaft rein formal zu Hand und Spanndiensten verpflichtet. Die Lords sind Richter, Anführer ihrer Bürgermiliz, aber eben auch Patrone ihrer Landsassen und Pächter. D.h. die snöffischen Lords fühlen sich ihren Untertanen gegenüber verpflichtet. Sie umsorgen „ihre Leute“, denn Charakterzüge, jemanden auszubeuten, fehlt allen Snöfländern völlig. Die Lords kümmern sich persönlich um die Anliegen, helfen, trösten und organisieren. Sie sind also nicht nur „Herren“ sondern auch (oder besser eher) wie Gutsverwalter, die ihre Wirtschaftsbetriebe organisieren und leiten. Die Frage, wann dieses System entstanden ist, kann nicht beantwortet werden – da es „immer“ schon so war. Es gibt in Snöfland keine Parteien oder Gewerkschaften oder „Demokratiebestrebungen“. Wenn man einen snöffischen Bürger fragen würde, ob er nicht lieber in einer Demokratie leben würde, so würde dieser Bürger sehr wahrscheinlich anfangen zu mümpfen und zu weinen, und schluchzend fragen: „aber..aber… was wird dann aus seiner Lordschaft? Unserem gütigen Landesherren?“ Das snöffische House of Lords tritt mehrmals jährlich zusammen, um die politischen Belange sowohl im inneren als auch dem Reich gegenüber zu erörtern. Über Kontakte zur „Conservativen Parthey“ im Kronrat nimmt das snöffische House of Lords auch hin und wieder Einfluß auf das Gesamtparlament des Reiches, (den „Kronrat“), obwohl die snöffischen Lords ohnehin einen erblichen Sitz mit Stimmrecht selbst im Kronrat haben. Das snöffische House of Lords ist aber nicht nur ein politisches Gremium, sondern auch ein zeremonielles für besondere Rituale der snöffischen Kultur (z.B. das Weinfest – dazu später mehr). Für diese zeremoniellen Anlässe, aber auch zur Vertretung nach außen (gegenüber Chef und Reich) wählen die Lords aus ihrer Mitte einen Vorsitzenden. Üblicherweise wechseln sich alle Mitglieder dabei ab, damit jeder einmal den Vorsitz hat. Der Vorsitzende des House of Lords ist bei Zeremonien auch Zeremonienmeister (und beim Weinfest auch „Vorweiner“). Die Untertanen der Lords leisten ihren Herren jedes Jahr einen Treueeid, und die Lords wiederum leisten stellvertretend für die snöffische Bevölkerung jedes Jahr einen Treueeid gegenüber dem Chef. Dennoch verfolgt Snöfland immer wieder auch eigene Interessen, die manchmal dem Reich oder dem Chef zuwiderlaufen. Dabei können die Snöfländer recht hartnäckig sein, so daß manchesmal die Außenpolitik des Reiches widersprüchlich und ambivalent erscheint. Dazu trägt bei, daß traditionell mehrere Posten in der Reichsregierung grundsätzlich mit Snöfländern besetzt werden: Der Reichskassenwart (Finanzminister), das Verkehrsministerium, das Ministerium für Unweltschutz und Landwirtschaft, meistens auch der Praefectus der Bildung. Die Stelle des „leitenden Homöopathicus“ gibt es zwar nominell noch, wird aber schon seit Jahren nicht mehr besetzt. Unzweifelhaft ist, daß das House of Lords stets einen direkten Draht zum Chef hat – denn dem snöffischen Selbstverständnis nach, ist Snöfland älter als das Staatsoberhaupt. Dessen Legitimation, durch bloße Existenz, wird in Snöfland allerdings von niemandem bezweifelt. Im Gegenteil: das snöffische House of Lords sieht sich als „Bewahrer, Hüter und Beschützer“ des Reiches und des Chefs. Man fülhlt sich ihm und seiner Nachkommenschaft (so er denn welche habe sollte) absolut treu verbunden. Schon mehrfach abe hohe snöffische Würdenträger bekundet, nicht nur den Chef als Kind begleitet zu haben, sondern ebenso seine Kindern zu begleiten. Die Lebenssituation der Söffländer ist nicht nach den Maßstäben „arm“ oder „reich“ zu bemessen. Das bereits erwähnte Patronatssystem zwischen Landlord und Einwohnern sorgt für eine stabile Verhältnisse. Außenpolitik: Wie bereits erwähnt genießt Snöfland eine gewisse Autonomie im Reich, so daß hin und wieder von einer „eigenen“ Außenpolitik gesprochen werden kann. Allerdings ist dies nur auf einer kleinen, informellen Ebene der Fall. Staatsrechtlich bindend ist das Reich und dessen Politik. An und für sich ist Snöfland daher sehr isoliert – es gibt natürlich einen regen Austausch mit der Hauptprovinz, aber es liegt im Naturell der snöffischen Bewohner, sich eher abzuschotten. Denn sie haben sehr naive panische Angst vor Veränderungen. Nicht in einem alles fremde hassenden Sinne, sondern da die Bewohner Snöflands emotional derartig empfindlich sind, reagieren sie auf „Veränderungen“ in einer für außenstehende nicht immer nachvollziehbaren Art und Weise. Lebensweise und Kultur: Natürlich leben die Snöffländer nicht nur in Snöfland, sondern auch in der Hauptprovinz des Reiches. Dort arbeiten sie ausschließlich in drei Berufsgruppen: in lehrenden, wissenschaftlichen, studierten Berufen, oder heilenden/helfenden Berufen: Als Lehrer, Kindergärtner, Rechtsanwälte, Richter, Ärzte oder Krankenpfleger – oder in Berufen, die ein besonderes Pflicht und Treuegefühl voraussetzen als Verwaltungs- oder Postbeamte, und nicht zuletzt im Verkehrswesen als Straßenbahnfahrer und Lokomotivführer, selten als Busfahrer. Man kann es sich so vorstellen: Ein freundlicher Hase, der in seiner Uniform hinter der Schalterscheibe sitzt, und mit einem scheuen leise genuschelten „hallo!“ mit vorsichtig winkender Pfote den nächsten Kunden an den Schalter heranbittet. Grundsätzlich sind die Einwohner sehr gastfreundlich, aber Fremden gegenüber sehr, sehr scheu oder zumindest naiv gegenüber eingestellt. Ein typischer Charakterzug der Einwohner Snöflands ist es, sehr schnell emotional ergriffen zu sein und Dinge „aus Mitleid“ zu tun. Wenn z.B. in einem Gemeindehaus ein -dem Plakat nach stinkend langweiliger Lichtbildvortrag über verschiedene Formen von Kieselsteinen angekündigt ist- so kann man davon ausgehen, daß der Saal gefüllt sein wird, und einjeder sich Mühe geben wird zuzuhören und auch einer „langweiligen Sache“ zu folgen. Denn wenn niemand käme, kämen die Snöffländer um vor Mitleid für denjenigen der den Vortrag hält, der sich vergebens die Mühe gemacht hätte. Sogar für die 147 verschiedenen Kieselsteine hätten sie Mitleid, da diesen sonst keine Beachtung widerfahren würde. Dieses Verhaltensmuster, alles und jeden grundsätzlich ersteinmal zu beachten, und sei es noch so „gering“, führt dazu, daß die Einwohner Snöflandseine recht hohe Allgemeinbildung haben, allerdings auch dazu, daß sie, abgesehen von den genannten Tätigkeiten, kaum einer Arbeit im klassischen Sinne nachgehen. Sie sind einfach unbedarfte, naive kleine Wesen, die die Natur betrachten und sich mit für außenstehende belanglos erscheinenden Dingen beschäftigen. hAber ihre Empathie, selbst „toten“ Gegenständen wie Steinen oder Hinweisschildern gegenüber sagt viel über dieses Volk aus. Es sind Fälle bekannt, wo sich snöffische Bürger irgendein Hinweisschild (z.B. Feuerrettungsegeplan in einem öffentlichen Gebäude) durchgelesen hat, nur damit das Schild (!) sich nicht ungelesen fühlt. Trotzdem mußte besagter Bürger ein paar Tränchen aus Mitgefühl verdrücken. Mehr zu diesem Wesenszug der Bewohner Snöflands im Abschnitt „Weinfest“. Auch wenn in Snöfland Sport betrieben wird (vorwiegend in den „Freizeitanlagen“, s.u.) – Turniere werden nicht ausgetragen. Denn z.B. bei einem Schachturnier mit 16 Teilnehmern, würde ja jemand „letzter“ werden, oder bei einem Radrennen würde jemand als letzter über die Ziellinie rollen – dieser Umstand würde aber allen Teilnehmern das Herz brechen, und alle würden wohl anfangen zu mümpfen und zu weinen – aus Mitgefühl für den letzten. Daher wird kein Turniersport betrieben. Allerdings gibt es vereinzelte Sportler aus Snöfland, die im Reich an Wettbewerben teilnehmen, und zB über die Nationalmannschaften des Reiches auch an internationalen Turnieren teilnehmen. Eine Sportart wird aber in Snöfland in Gruppen betrieben: Halma. Genauer gesagt: Hallen-Halma. Seit dem bekannt wurde, daß snooker-Freunde auf twitter vor knappen Entscheidungen herumfrotzeln („wir geben jetzt ab zum Hallen-Halma“) oder als ironisch das langweiligste Pendant darstellen: man ahnt es schon: beschäftigen sich die Snöffländer mit Halma. Nur, damit diese Sportart sich nicht vernachlässigt fühlt. Es wurden bereits ein oder zwei eigene „Halma-Hallen“ gebaut, nur damit der Begriff „Hallen-Halma“ nicht so lächerlich da steht, sondern ernst genommen wird. Und so spielen sie denn in ihrer Freizeit Halma. Eine weitere Eigenheit dieses Volkes ist es, überall Eisenbahnen unterhalten zu wollen. Man könnte es fast schon eine Manie nennen, aber es ist ein erklärtes Ziel snöffischer Innenpolitik, jedes Dorf an das Schienennetz anzuschließen. Dazu gibt es in jeder Grafschaft eine eigene „Localbahngesellschaft“, die für den Betrieb und den Unterhalt dieser Bahnen zuständig ist. Dabei spielt Wirtschaftlichkeit keine Rolle, auch die kleinsten Handwerksbetriebe bekommen ihren eigenen Gleisanschluß. Es handelt sich bei diesen Eisenbahnen durch die Bank um Schmalspurbahnen, die mit Dampflokomotiven betrieben werden. Es gibt zwar vereinzelte elektrische „Überland-Straßenbahnen“, diese sind aber seltene Ausnahmen. Snöfland möchte auch in Zukunft an der Armada seiner kohlegefeuerten Kleinloks festhalten – allen Klimabedenken zum Trotz. Gerechterweise muß man dem aber entgegensetzen, daß es in Snöfland ohnehin wenig Autoverkehr und keinerlei Industrie gibt. Die Landwirtschaft wird nahezu gänzlich mit Muskelkraft, d.h. mit Pferden und Ochsenkraft betrieben. Überhaupt sind die Einwohner Snöflands ein sehr naturverbundenes Volk – und (abgesehen von den Dampfloks) sehr dem Umweltschutz und der Energiereduzierung zugetan. Elektrische Energie wird in Klein- und Kleinstkraftwerken gewonnen – sei es in Wassermühlen, wo das Mühlrad einen Generator antreibt, oder in Windmühlen. Ihre Häuser und Behausungen bauen sie nahezu komplett aus natürlichen Rohstoffen. Die Häuser sind meist sehr kleine hüttenartige Fachwerkhäuschen („tiny houses“) oder entsprechende Häuser im niederländisch/flämischen Stil. Lediglich in den etwas größeren Siedlungen (von Städten zu sprechen ist fast schon übertrieben) gibt es mehrgeschossige Häuser, die aber auch durch ihre relative Winzigkeit auffallen. Die Snöffländer mögen es „winzig“, verwinkelt und heimelig/schnuffelig. Auch eine gewisse Nähe zum Wasser kann man ihnen attestieren: viele Behausungen finden sich entlang an Kanälen, die von kleinen Zugbrücken überspannt werden. Einzelstehende Gehöfte, aber auch ganze Dörfer, sind immer mit einer Hecke umgeben – eine Art der „Abgrenzung“ nach außen hin. „Innen ist es schnuffelig, draußen weht der kalte Wind“ – so ein snöffisches Sprichwort. Aber nicht nur Behausungen, sondern auch „besondere Orte“ (z.B. Versammlungsplätze) sind von einer Hecke umgeben. Ein solches „Hag“ kann mitten auf dem freien Feld zwischen den Ackern liegen: eine kleine Wiese, die von einer Hecke umgeben ist. Hier halten sie ihre Versammlungen ab („Weinfest“), oder begeben sich in Anfällen der „grundlosen Traurigkeit“ dorthin, um dort zu weinen und zu schnuffeln. Manche dieser Hage haben sogar eine eigene Haltestelle der jeweiligen Localbahn (meist etwas zum „Bahnsteig“ aufgeschütteter Kies neben dem Gleis). Wenn sie nicht gerade weinen, schnuffeln, arbeiten oder mit der Bahn fahren, benutzen höhergestellte Snöffländer kleine, dampfgetriebene Locomobile zur Fortbewegung. Gerade in der Größe einer Tischplatte, auf oder unter der eine Miniatur-Dampfmaschine sitzt, die die Räder antreibt. Der Fahrer sitzt neben der Maschine – diese Gefährte sind recht langsam und nur für eine Person geeignet, und in letzter Zeit selten geworden – aber es gibt sie noch und sie gehören zum snöffischen Kulturgut. Es gehört zum guten Ton, an mit heißem Wasser durchströmten Messingrohren dieser oder auch kleinen Tischdampfmaschinen zu schnuppern. Oder an den Schmierölen (Ballistol oder Lazitröl), den Kohle oder Holzvorräten. Was die Nähe zu Flüssen und Kanälen betrifft: so sind beliebte Stellen diejenigen, die sehr nah am Wasser gelegen sind. zB. Anlegestellen von Fähren, Furten oder den bereits erwähnten kleinen Zugbrücken. Alles geht sehr winzig/“gemütlich“ (tiny) zu. Das snöffische Weinfest: Dieses Fest faßt wohl den Grundcharakter des snöffischen Volkes am besten zusammen. Meistens ist es so, daß der Vorsitzende des House of Lords auch der Zeremonienmeister (Vorweiner) des Weinfestes ist, formal wird er jedoch gewählt – dazu kann sich prinzipell jeder Bewerben. Gelegentliche Gegenkadidaturen sind somit die einzigen wenigen Konfliktmöglichkeiten in der snöffischen Gesellschaft. De jure ist der Chef offizielle Schirmherr dieser Veranstaltungen, nimmt aber nur in Ausnahmefällen daran teil. „Weinfest“ klingt ja nach einer Menge „Spaß“, aber umgekehrtes ist der Fall: So konnte vor einigen Jahren einer, der gern Vorweiner geworden wäre, nicht diese „ehrenvolle Aufgabe“ nicht wahrnehmen, da er eigenem Empfinden nach „nicht traurig genug“ war. Wer jetzt der Meinung wäre, die Teilnehmer der Weinfestes müßten nur fleißig Wein trinken, damit die Traurigkeit vergeht, der liegt falsch: Die Conzelebranten haben tatsächlich jeder ein rituelles Glas Wasser und eine rituelle Tasse Kakao, die sie aber erste am Ende des Zeremonie trinken dürfen. Kakao, keinen Wein! In Wein ist Alkohol enthalten, und Alkohol wird in Snöfland eigentlich garnicht konsumeiert – und im House of Lords während des Weinfestes ganz bestimmt nicht. „Aber…aber…es ist doch ein Weinfest?!“ möchte man da fragen. „Ja. Wir weinen. Als Symbol für unsere Trauer und unsere vergossenen Tränen stoßen wir das Glas Wasser um, und weinen dann, weil es leer ist.“ wäre die Antwort eines Zeremonienmeisters, der einem Fremden Aufschluß über die Sitten und Gebräuche geben würde. Während eines snöffischen Weinfestes werden „Dinge beweint“, die sonst keiner beweint. Dinge die traurig sind, sie aber nie jemand mitbekommt. Dazu werden pars pro toto einzelne traurige Begebenheiten vorgelesen oder erzählt. Zuvor wird aber eine wichtige Handlung vom Zeremonienmeister vollführt: Es wird ein Süßigkeitsautomat aufgestellt, dessen Fächer nicht alle befüllt sind. Sodann wirft der Zeremonienmeister eine Münze in den Automat, und wählt ein leeres Fach, dessen Spirale sich einmal dreht, aber logischerweise nichts auswirft. Zum einen hat dann der Zeremonienmeister einen Grund, um traurig zu sein – als ob er nicht so schon welche hätte, aber dieser Grund ist rituell vorgeschrieben – und zum anderen: Es beseitigt die Traurigkeit des Süßigkeitenfaches, nichts der Welt geben zu können. Es soll sich nicht nicht allein und ungenutzt fühlen, nur weil es zufälligerweise leer ist. Und in Vertretung aller leeren Süßigkeitenfächer, ja sogar aller ungenutzten Dinge auf der Welt, die gar nichts für ihren Zustand können, wird diesem dann die Freude zuteil, beachtet und genutzt zu werden. Die Teilnehmer weinen aber auch über ein Kind, dessen Sankt-Martins-Laterne kaputt gegangen ist. Kein spezielles Kind – es wird einfach der Fall angenommen, das es irgendwo ein Kind gibt, auf das dieser Zustand zutrifft. Und dann wird geweint, weil ja das Kind auch weinen wird. Die Gründe können aber ganz unterschiedlich sein. Vom Tode eines geliebten Menschen bishin zu Hinweisschildern, die niemand liest, weil sie an versteckten Stellen angebracht sind, wird alles betrauert und beweint. Es werden bei jedem Weinfest neue zu beweinende Begebenheiten festgelegt. (Bei unvorhersehbaren Ereignisse (Unglücken etc.) werden sogar extra Weinfeste für diesen Anlaß anberaumt, die dann etwas kürzer in der Zeremoniegestaltung sind.) In diesem Zustand verharren die Teilnehmer solange, bis die Musik das Signal der Besinnung anstimmt. Hierbei handelt es sich um ein großes Heulsusaphon sic!, welches eine traurige Melodie spielt – dann versinken alle mit einem „Hmmmmm“-Geräusch in Nachdenklichkeit. Bis dann der erste – das kann dann jeder aus der Runde sein, nicht zwingend der Vorweiner – das Wort ergreift, und dazu aufruft, das sie keine Traurigkeit auf der Welt zulassen wollen. Der Zeremonienmeister wiederholt dann den Aufruf, und leitet dann das Gebet zum lieben Gott, das er alle Snöffländer beschützt, behütet und ihnen die Kraft verleit, Traurigkeit auf der Welt zu verhindern oder zu bekämpfen. Dann leisten alle noch unseren Treueschwur auf den Chef, und dann erfolg die Einnahme des rituellen Kakao. Spirituell sind die Snöfländer durch die Bank katholische Christen – keine Fanatiker, keine strengen und keine scheinheiligen Gottesdienstbesucher, aber doch gottesfürchtig. Es spielt auch keine Rolle, daß Christus für die *Menschen* am kreuz gestorben ist – in Snöfland wird „Mensch sein“ nicht über die Zugehörigkeit zur Gattung „homo sapiens“ definiert. Blasphemie oder gar Atheismus ist ihnen gänzlich fremd – und löst ähnliches aus, wie Rockmusik (s.u.). Denn die Snöffländer glauben an einen „lieben Gott“, der Schutzengel auf die Erde sendet. Damit „niemand sich weh tut“ – und eine Negierung dessen, das will in diesem Volk niemand in den Sinn. „Man soll sich gegenseitig helfen und gutes tun. Und wenn man dazu in der Lage ist, auch mit anderen teilen!“ – so lautet ein (u.a. anderem auch durch den hl. Martin (Mantelteilung) inspirierter Spruch). Das der Chef des ganzen Landes (also nicht nur Snöfland sondern auch des reiches insgesamt) denselben Vornamen trägt, trägt ein übriges dazu bei. Die Snöffländer sind, trotz aller Zurückhaltung und Schreckhaftigkeit, hilfsbereit – und möchten alles zum Guten richten. Freizeitgestaltung: Nicht nur, daß sie ökologische Landwirtschaft und Häuserbau betreiben: fast alle Einwohner Snöflands sind begeisterte Gärtner. Überall wird gepflanzt, kultiviert gesät und geerntet. Während man im Rest der Welt in einem Gartencenter bezahlen muß, so sind diese in Snöfland oft an öffentliche botanische Gärten/Gärtnereien/Baumschulen angeschlossen, deren Eintritt frei ist. So verbringen sie viel Zeit damit, in solchen Parks/Anlagen umherzuschreiten und an Blumen und Bäumen zu schnuppern, dort zu philosophieren, dem rauschen der Bäche und dem Vogelgezwitscher zuzuhören. Diesen Parkanlagen sind ebenfalls in den meisten Fällen Streichelzoos angegliedert. Die dortigen Tiere zählen zu den „echten“, nicht humanoiden, Tieren, und werden von den nicht-humanoiden Snöffländern als entfernte Verwandte angesehen, mit denen man sich allenfalls nur schwer verständigen kann. (Sprachbarriere). Viele Familien mit kleinen Kindern aus dem Reich nutzen diese Parks mit Streichelzoos als willkommene Ausflugsziele am Wochenende. Nicht nur, das die Kinder dort Hühner, Hamster, Ziegen usw. streicheln können, nein, dort laufen eben auch humanoide große Kaninchen, Hamster etc. herum, die sprechen können. Was die Sprache betrifft: So wird im allgemeinen deutsch gesprochen. Jedoch gibt es die Eigenart, bei manchen Wörtern die Silbenanzahl zu erhöhen oder die Silben zu verdrehen. So wird aus „Pflanzen“ -> „Palafanzen“, oder aus „Pistole“ -> Tisipole. Darüber hinaus nuscheln oder lispeln viele Einwohner Snöflands, so daß sie für andere Deutsch-Muttersprachler mitunter manchmal schwer zu verstehen sind. Jedoch gelten jene Einwohner mit diesen Sprachfehlern als „besonders snöffisch“. Sonstiges: Rockmusik oder Horrorfilme versetzen die Einwohner Snöflands in tiefste Panik. Besonders durch Zufall aufgeschnappte Musik (zB. heavy metal) geraten sie in panische Angst – irrational anmutende Aggressionen nach innen und außen sind die Folge, bishin zu Massenpaniken mit mehreren Toten. Heavy metal ist die schlimmste Folter die man ihnen antun kann. Daher ist jegliche Musik, die über freundliche, schnuffelige Melodien hinausgeht, in Snöfland verboten. Was die Horrorfilme betrifft: Natürlich werden solche Filme nicht in Snöfland ausgestrahlt. Aber, auch wenn es verwundert, einige renommierte Drehbuchautoren für Horrorfilme stammen aus Snöfland. Kategorie:Snöfland